


Sacred

by Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Time, Love, M/M, solangelo, sweet delicate fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire/pseuds/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Will was touching him, the way he was kissing him, the way he was undressing him, made it all feel so sacred. It was sacred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacred

«Ready?»

«Yes».

Will’s mouth found Nico’s in a soft, gentle but deep kiss. His tongue moved delicately over Nico’s lips, tasting, while his hands slowly brushed the skin on his arms, moving to his shoulders and down over his chest and stomach.When he reached the hem of Nico’s shirt, he started pushing it up ever so gently, until it was lying on the floor, Nico’s chest exposed.

Will left his lips and started exploring the freshly visible skin, brushing it as soft as the snowflakes that fall quietly at night. They had all the time in the world, and Nico loved it.

Soft lips were trailing his scars, warm fingers feeling his every muscle. The way Will was touching him, the way he was kissing him, the way he was undressing him, made it all feel so sacred.

It _was_ sacred.

All the while, whispers of affection and love left Will’s lips, finding their way to Nico’s heart, and Nico was unable to speak, but Will already knew how much he loved him. Nico could see it in his eyes, see it in the way he moved, see it in all of his body language that he knew how much Nico loved him. Because Will could probably see all of this in Nico, see the love he felt for Will without having to say it.

It occurred to Nico that he had never truly understood the meaning of love until this very night, until this sacred moment he shared with Will. It was impossible to explain, but it was undeniable and it was real.

Will took his time kissing and touching every inch of skin he could find on Nico’s upper body, and then he moved his hands to his hips, and the hem of his pants.

“Lift your hips for me, love?”

Nico did, and Will gently tugged his jeans off, until they joined his discarded shirt. Will found the skin that was now exposed with his lips and with his hands, causing trails of goose bumps, even though his skin was warmer than Nico’s. Fingers stroking up and down his legs, making Nico shiver with delight.

He found Nico’s only remaining piece of clothing with his fingers.

“Again?” he whispered.

This brought a smile to Nico’s lips, and he carefully grabbed Will’s waist to flip him over on the bed.

“Not yet, Sunshine”, he smiled, before leading the confused boy into another kiss.

Nico kissed his lips, kissed the corners of his mouth, kissed the little galaxy of freckles across his nose. The taste of his skin was intoxicating.

With the same delicacy as Will had performed on him, Nico discarded his shirt to expose his beautiful chest. He was careful to lead his tongue in soft tracks down his skin, eventually reaching his nipples, which caused a soft moan to escape the boy beneath him. Nico smiled.

He didn’t take off Will’s jeans until he could no longer keep his hands from doing it, always showering his body with kisses.

He soon found himself flipped over again, and Will leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Lift your hips now, then?”

 

Like this, their sacred moment continued. It was so precious, so delicate, so beautiful.

A bubble of pure heaven surrounded them both, unbreakable but yet to be treated with care. Love was so easy with Will, Nico almost found it hard to believe. Love flooded so naturally around them both, like the hot summer breeze caressing your bare skin or the pure laughter rolling off the tongue of a small child.

“Nico?” asked Will’s soft voice next to him. “Why are you crying?”

Nico had not realized he did, but he knew the answer.

“Because I love you”, he said, meaning it with all his heart and with the very depths of his soul. A kiss that was charged with the silent emotion of honest love met his lips, and he sighed into it.

This was so precious.

This was sacred.


End file.
